


Cheshire Tony and the Blond-Rabbit

by Breyito



Series: Stony Fairy Tale Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alice Peter, Cheshire Cat Tony, King Phil, M/M, Peter Coulson and Nick make are there for only a few lines, Queen of Hearts Nick, Stony Fairy Tale Bingo, White-Rabbit Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: Fill for the 'Alice in Wonderland' square on my card, Stony Fairy Tale Bingo.Tony loves causing chaos while his tale wags.Steve is just trying to save Peter, really. He didn't mean to end up red as a tomato and with a date. He didn't!





	Cheshire Tony and the Blond-Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the Stony Fairy Tale Bingo! I always wanted to participate and now I am, so I feel really happy.  
> This is the fill for the 'Alice in Wonderland' square on my card, and I really enjoyed writing this. It was so much fun!  
> The Cheshire Cat is such a perfect fit for Tony, omg. Writing Steve was hilarious too lol  
> As always, no beta, so if you see any mistakes they are all mine. Please tell me so I can fix them!  
> Hope you like it!

It had been a long week. And a very _boring_ one too. Really, Tony couldn’t be blamed for playing a bit with this week’s ‘Alicia’ (it didn’t really matter that the child wasn’t called Alicia, or was even a girl, they just needed to be curious, prone to un-thought decisions and trusting; and to be honest, Peter fulfilled those boxes perfectly). And Tony liked this Alicia! He was sweet and very determined (if that reminded him of a certain blond-cotton tailed individual it wasn’t anyone’s business but his own).

So yeah, he _had_ taken the Queen’s crown, and he _had_ hidden it between the bushes. And it was hilarious to see the guards running around, panicking; looking for such small thing; while the King tried to distract the Queen so he wouldn’t notice it was missing. (It was also hilarious when the Queen had finally realized there wasn’t any gold on his head. Seeing him fall down while he was screeching and threatening to cut everyone’s head if the crown wasn’t found, was just the cherry on the cake.

Tony had enjoyed the show from a tree branch, tail wagging this way and that. His powers really came in handy when he wanted to unleash a bit of chaos. He always got front row tickets! Alicia had joined the search now too! He was such a good kid…

While the Chesire Cat was busy thinking about what joke he could unleash on Fury when he was least expecting it (it was such a good thing that Phil was the King and managed to calm his Queen at least 80% of the time); the Blond-Rabbit managed to jumped high enough to climb the rest of the way to the branch Tony was using and, waiting until he was sure of the cat’s location, grabbed Tony from the neck. The Cat struggled as he turned visible, trying to scratch the hand holding him, but quickly desisted, knowing that he wouldn’t be escaping. The Rabbit turned him around to be able to talk face to face, and a mischievous smile spread in Tony’s face.

“Cotton-Tail! What brings you so high?” he asked “Finally going to give me your name?” he winked then, relishing the blush that spread in the blonde’s face.

“You already know my name, Chesire Cat.” Said the blond.

“Of course I do! I know everyone’s names. But you insist on these silly titles, so I won’t be calling you by your name unless you tell me to.” The pout on Tony’s face was adorable, and Steve had to steel himself to be able to ask what he had come here to ask.

“Yes, well. We are not familiar enough with each other for that-”

“We could, if you just agreed to go out with me.” The Cat answered, curling his tail and caressing Steve’s long, soft ears. The blonde blushed even more and answered before thinking things through.

“I will!” he basically yelled and then opened his eyes wide in shock. He wasn’t the only one, though. Tony had been trying to convince him to go out with him since they met. The Ceremony to grant the new tittles had been a disaster (courtesy of the new Chesire Cat, of course) but even as his first trick had been magnificent; Tony had paid more attention to the new titled Blonde-Rabbit than the screaming of the guests and the guards.

So when he heard Steve’s outburst, he froze for a minute. But before he could answer back, the Rabbit cleared his throat and blushing even _harder_ , continued.

“I will go out with you, if you help Peter.” Tony frowned.

“Alicia? What happened to him?” he asked, confused. Steve controlled the impulse to roll his eyes and quickly explained.

“He is the one who found the crown, and the Queen was so very upset that he declared Peter must lose his head. The King is trying to calm him down, but I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“…”

“ _Chesire_.” The Rabbit said, worried.

“Oops?” Tony said, a sheepish smile forming on his lips. This time Steve did roll his eyes, and then let go of the Cat’s neck, expecting the other to just disappear. Instead, the Cat pressed a quick kiss to the Rabbit’s nose and winked; jumping down to the ground.

Steve touched his nose before his hand clenched his chest; heart beating a mile a minute.

“I look forward to seeing how far that blush goes, Cotton-Tail!” Tony yelled from somewhere, already invisible. The Rabbit just chocked out a laugh and closed his eyes, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? Was it good or was it terrible?  
> Please leave me a comment, a kudos or an idea!
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
